The present invention relates to the prevention and removal of deposits such as scale, corrosion, paraffin and asphaltene that form within conduits and on the surfaces of equipment utilized in the transmission of fluid columns. The instant invention also provides for the separation of contaminants and other components that comprise a fluid column receptive to magnetic treatment.
It is common for contaminant deposits to accumulate within conduits and on equipment utilized in the transportation and transmission of fluids. For example, in oilfield pipelines a mixture of oil, water and minerals typically flow out of a well into apparatus utilized to separate marketable oil from water and other components of the fluid column. Paraffin, asphaltene and mineral scale deposits forming within conduits used to transport this fluid mixture restrict the flow of fluid within the pipeline. Further, such deposits and the congestion they create typically lead to the deterioration of pumps, valves, meters and other equipment utilized to propel and monitor the flow of fluid through a pipeline system. These types of deposits typically result in lost production and substantial expenditures for thermal, mechanical or chemical remediation to restore fill flow capacity to a pipeline.
Many thermal exchange systems, such as cooling towers or boilers, utilize water as a heat transfer medium. Scale and corrosion deposits can restrict the flow of water and impede the efficient operation of pumps, valves and other equipment. Further, deposits on thermal exchange grids act as layers of insulation and inhibit the transfer of heat carried by the water. Periodic descaling of heat exchange equipment typically results in process downtime and substantial labor and remediation expenditures. Therefore, contaminant deposits result in restricted flow, lost efficiency and increased energy consumption in thermal exchange systems.
In closed-loop systems where water is continuously circulated to facilitate heat transfer from one area of a system to another, one common method of removing corrosion and scale deposits, along with controlling algae and bacterial growth, utilizes chemical treatment of the water. Over time, the build-up of chemicals, minerals and other contaminants within the water typically results in it being unfit for continued use. Further, chemical laden water typically requires additional treatment to make it suitable for discharge into the environment and usually incurs a substantial surcharge for its permitted release into a municipal wastewater disposal system. Chemical treatment of fluid columns is costly, requires the storage, handling and dispensing of dangerous chemicals and increasingly gives rise to growing environmental concerns directed to the quality of the water being discharged.
One alternative to chemical treatment is the utilization of magnetic field generators to introduce magnetic flux to a contaminated fluid column. Magnetic field generators are commonly divided into two distinct groups, permanent magnets and electromagnets. Each group utilizes magnetic energy to treat a fluid column. The density of the magnetic flux available in the fluid treatment area, which is typically the interior of a conduit through which a fluid flows, can be measured and is typically expressed in Gauss Oersted units. Commonly referred to as xe2x80x9cgaussxe2x80x9d, this unit of measurement is useful in the comparison of magnetic fluid treatment devices. While the use of magnets has proven to provide positive benefits in the treatment of certain fluid columns, prior art magnetic field generators are challenged by a number of deficiencies.
Permanent magnets typically generate magnetic flux via a fixed array of rare earth magnets proximate the flow path of a fluid through a segment of conduit. Even though many types of permanent magnets have the capacity to generate large amounts of magnetic energy near their surface, the strength of their magnetic fields is fixed and cannot be adjusted. Further, when using a gauss meter to measure the magnetic energy of a permanent magnet, the strength of the magnetic energy tends to rapidly diminish as the probe of the gauss meter moves away from its surface. Therefore, effective magnetic treatment can best be realized by passing a fluid as close to the surface of a permanent magnet as possible.
The flow rate of a fluid as it passes through the fixed strength of a permanent magnet is a primary factor in determining the effectiveness of the treatment provided by such a device. Effective treatment of a contaminated fluid column may occur when the flow rate of a fluid is matched to a specific sized array of fixed magnets. If the velocity of a feedstock through a permanent magnet varies from the required flow rate, or the fluid passes too far from the surface of a permanent magnet, desired treatment of a fluid column may not occur. Thus, when the velocity of a fluid is not matched to a fixed ratio of conduit size to the length of a fixed magnetic field strength required to provide the conduction coefficients necessary for effective treatment, use of permanent magnets may result in lost efficiency or a total lack of magnetic fluid treatment.
Electromagnets may be formed by electrically charging a coil of an electrical conducting material, such as a length of metal wire. Coiling an electrically charged wire allows the magnetic field that radiates from the circumference of the wire to concentrate within the center of the coil of wire. Wrapping a strand of electrical conductor, such as a length of copper wire, around a conduit, such as segment of pipe, and connecting the ends of the electrical conductor to power supply is a common method of making an electromagnet. A basic principal of electromagnetic field generation states the strength of the magnetic field is determined by multiplying the number of turns of a coil of wire by the electrical current, or amperage, flowing through to the coil. This calculation of amperage and wire turns is commonly referred to as amp-turns, with the gauss provided by a simple electromagnet typically being proportional to its amp-turns. The magnetic field generated by an energized coil of wire may be strengthened by increasing the number of turns of wire, increasing the voltage supplied to the coil or increasing both the number of turns and the intensity of the electrical supply. The strength of the magnetic field generated by such a device may be increased or decreased by adjusting the voltage supplied to the coil of wire.
In addition to creating an electromagnetic field, this configuration of coiled electrically charged wire typically generates heat. Heat generation has been a major limitation in the development of the maximum electromagnetic field strength of prior art electromagnet devices. For example, heat generated by an electrically charged coil of wire increases the resistance within the coil of wire. This increased resistance results in a drop in the flow of current through the device and reduces the amp-turns, or gauss, of the electromagnet. Excessive heat generation typically leads to the failure of prior art electromagnet devices when heat retention within the coiled wire is sufficient to cause segments of the wire coil to melt and contact each other. The resulting short circuit reduces the efficiency of the device due to fewer amp-turns being in effect. Heat also causes the coil of wire to part and cause an open circuit so no magnetic field can be generated. The generation and retention of heat impedes the flow of current through the wire coil of prior art electromagnet devices and makes them less effective, or totally useless, in fluid treatment until the continuity in the entire electrical circuit is restored.
In some instances, a protective housing may be utilized to protect the coiled wire from cuts, abrasions or other damage. However, encasing a wire coil within a protective housing typically promotes the retention of heat generated by the energized coil. To disperse the heat from the coil, the protective housings of prior art devices are typically filled with mineral oil, graphite or other materials. Oil and other heat dispersing materials add significant weight to these prior art devices, making them difficult to handle and install. Further, the potential of oil or other heat dispersing materials leaking from the protective housings and causing damage to the environment, along with other maintenance issues, pose additional problems for end users.
Heat dissipation is critical to the overall efficiency and effectiveness of an electromagnetic filed generator. Heat generated by a wire coil contiguous with the outer surface of a conduit may radiate through the conduit and into a fluid flowing through it. Heat generated by the outer layer of a cluster of wire coiled around a conduit may dissipate into the atmosphere if the device is used in an open-air configuration or transferred through heat dispersing materials to the body of an enclosure and then into the atmosphere if it is encased within a protective housing. However, the inability of prior art devices to transfer and dissipate heat generated by their wire coils typically results in open circuits or short circuits. Thus, prior art devices are typically limited in the number of layers of coiled wire that may be utilized to produce an electromagnetic field generator due to the generation and retention of heat within a cluster of wire.
The instant invention provides a method and apparatus for use in the prevention of scale, corrosion, paraffin, asphaltene and other deposits within conduits utilized in the transmission of fluid columns by providing a feedstock receptive to magnetic treatment with a plurality of concentrated magnetic fields at distinct points. By subjecting a feedstock to a plurality of intense magnetic fields, substances such as silica, calcium carbonate, paraffin or asphaltenes tend to remain in suspension rather than adhere to the internal walls of conduits and equipment utilized to transport the fluid. The instant invention has also proven to be useful in accelerating the separation of oil and water, thereby increasing the efficiency of oil/water separation equipment.
Absent magnetic treatment, many substances are typically absorbed into ions that collect as adhesive-like substances within a fluid column and form deposits along the surface of the internal boundary walls of conduits utilized to transport fluids. Magnetic fluid treatment typically does not remove contaminants from a fluid column. Rather, it induces a similar charge to elements carried within a fluid column that significantly decreases their incidence of surface contact. This induced polarization results in similarly charged ions within a feedstock continuously repelling each other and typically eliminates the adhesive properties that would otherwise result in the formation of scale or similar deposits. Thus, substances such as paraffin, asphaltene, silica or calcium tend to become non-adhesive and typically remain suspended within a fluid column.
In many instances, the induced polarization of substances suspended within a fluid column and flowing through a piping system may result in the re-polarization of elements that have previously settled and formed scale deposits. Re-polarization of existing scale and other deposits allows such substances to be suspended within a magnetically treated fluid column, thereby restoring flow through the piping system and improving the efficiency of its transmission equipment. Where chemical treatment has previously been used for scale prevention, electromagnet treatment may result in a substantial reduction, or the total elimination, of chemical additives to the system.
Magnetic treatment may also be used to accelerate the separation of oil and water. Environmental regulations require entities generating contaminated fluid columns as part of a manufacturing process or the result of an incidental spill or leak with the containment, treatment and elimination of pollutants from a fluid column prior to discharging a treated effluent into the environment. The instant invention has proven to boost the efficiency of oil/water separation equipment by influencing forces creating oil/water mixtures and breaking many oil/water emulsions. This allows suspended or emulsified hydrocarbons, such as oil, to precipitate and then be extracted from a hydrocarbon-contaminated feed stream as it passes through an oil/water separation device. Other contaminants, such as suspended solids, may remain within a fluid column and may then be extracted from a feedstock by simple filtration apparatus. If a fluid column requires additional remedial action prior to its release into the environment, the feed stream may be further treated to provide an effluent suitable for discharge.
Many prior art devices utilize a conduit comprising a non-magnetically conductive material, such as a length of plastic pipe, surrounded by a coil of wire to generate a magnetic field or use a magnetically conductive material, such as carbon steel, to form a protective housing for the coil of wire. Such devices are capable of providing magnetic treatment in only one area, within the energized coil of wire. In contrast, the instant invention provides magnetic fluid treatment at a plurality of distinct points. When properly configured and arranged within a piping system utilizing apposite piping system components, the instant invention has the capacity to provide magnetic treatment to a fluid column not only within the coiled electrical conductor encircling the conduit, but at each end of the magnetically energized conduit as well.
The instant invention utilizes a length of magnetically conductive conduit, a plurality of non-magnetic coupling devices and an energized coil of an electrical conductor to provide magnetic fluid treatment at a plurality of distinct points. As used herein, an electromagnetic field generator having a capacity to provide magnetic treatment of a fluid column at a plurality of distinct points is defined as a length of conduit comprising a magnetically conductive material with a first and a second coupling device comprising a non-magnetically conductive material connected to each end of the conduit and an electrical conductor coiled around a segment of said conduit to form a continuous wire coil, said electrical conductor being connected to an electrical power supply having a capacity to energize the coiled electrical conductor and produce an electromagnetic field.
The magnetically conductive conduit is a magnetically conductive material defining a fluid impervious boundary wall with an inner surface and an outer surface and having a fluid entry port at one end and a fluid discharge port at the other end. Each non-magnetic coupling device establishes a non-magnetically conductive conduit segment comprising a non-magnetic material defining a fluid impervious boundary wall with an inner surface and an outer surface and having inlet and outlet ports, the inner surface of said inlet and outlet ports adapted to receive a segment of conduit. The first non-magnetically conductive inlet conduit segment, in fluid communication with the inlet port of the magnetically conductive conduit, and the second non-magnetically conductive inlet conduit segment, in fluid communication with the outlet port of the magnetically conductive conduit, make fluid impervious, non-contiguous connections between the magnetically conductive conduit and other segments of conduit to promote the flow of fluid through the energized conduit.
Encircling a segment of the magnetically conductive conduit with an electrical conductor forms the continuous wire coil, said electrical conductor comprising a continuous strand of an electrical conducting material having a first conductor lead and a second conductor lead. Each turn of the continuous strand of electrical conductor may be contiguous with the adjacent turn of electrical conductor to form an uninterrupted layer of the coiled electrical conductor. While an uninterrupted layer of coiled wire is preferred, mechanical winding of an electrical conducting material may result in small gaps or openings between adjacent turns of the continuous wire coil. Such gaps serve no beneficial purpose and may in fact result in hot spots within the continuous coil of wire and impede its performance. An uninterrupted layer of a continuously coiled electrical conducting material, with each turn of the electrical conducting material being contiguous with its adjacent turn, provide the most efficient means of generating the electromagnetic field of the instant invention. Additional layers of the continuous wire coil may be added to achieve the desired configuration of a device.
To generate an electromagnetic field, a first conductor lead of the continuous coil of wire may be connected to a first terminal of an electrical power supply and a second conductor lead of the continuous wire coil may be connected to a second terminal of the power supply, the electrical power supply having the capacity to energize the coiled electrical conductor and produce an electromagnetic field within the inner surface of the fluid impervious boundary wall of the conduit. When voltage is supplied to the continuous coil of wire, the amp-tuns of the energized coil provide a magnetic field that is absorbed by the magnetically conductive conduit. The magnetic flux loop generated by the energized wire encircling the conduit flows from one end of the wire coil, around the periphery of the wire coil along the longitudinal axis of the conduit and to the other end of the continuous wire coil. In the instant invention, the strength of the magnetic field is of sufficient magnitude to induce magnetic treatment to a fluid passing through the magnetically energized conduit and provide a magnetic flux loop extending beyond each end of the conduit. The flow of the magnetic flux loop typically extends from a point where the flux loop consolidates beyond one end of the magnetically energized conduit, around the periphery of the continuous coil of wire along the longitudinal axis of the conduit and to a point where the flux loop reconsolidates beyond the other end of the magnetically energized conduit.
The magnetic field and the magnetic flux loop are concentrated at three distinct points; the inlet port at one end of the magnetically energized conduit, the center of the wire coil and the outlet port at the other end of the conduit. These distinct points of concentrated magnetic energy are typically of sufficient strength to provide effective magnetic treatment of a fluid passing through the magnetically energized conduit. In contrast, the magnetic flux loop generated by prior art devices utilizing non-magnetically conductive conduits, such as plastic pipe, cannot be absorbed by the conduit. Absent the absorption of the magnetic field by the conduit, magnetic fluid treatment cannot be provided to a fluid passing through the inlet and outlet ports of a non-magnetically conductive conduit and is therefore limited to the area within the coil of wire.
Prior art devices utilizing a magnetically conductive conduit encircled by an energized coil of wire typically utilize coupling devices and segments of conduit comprising a similar magnetically conductive material to promote the flow of fluid through their devices. In a continuous configuration of magnetically conductive components, the magnetic field generated by an energized coil of electrical conductor is absorbed by the contiguous arrangement of magnetically conductive conduits and magnetically conductive coupling devices in fluid communication with one another. Thus, the magnetic energy that may otherwise concentrate at each end of a magnetically energized conduit is absorbed by the contiguous magnetically conductive components and is no longer of sufficient strength to provide magnetic fluid treatment at a plurality of distinct points. Therefore, a piping system utilizing magnetically conductive components connected in fluid communication with one another limits magnetic fluid treatment to the single area within the energized coil of electrical conductor.
Other prior art devices utilize a plurality of distinct clusters of coiled wire to encircle a single length of magnetically conductive conduit. As the magnetically conductive conduit absorbs the magnetic field generated by each distinct cluster of coiled wire, the magnetic energy tends to concentrate in a single area near the center of the clustered coils. Thus, a plurality of distinct coils of wire encircling on a length of magnetically conductive conduit fails to provide magnetic treatment at a plurality of distinct points as the conduit absorbs the magnetic fields and concentrates them in a single area.
In the instant invention, the strength of the magnetic field is sufficient to provide a magnetic flux loop extending beyond each end of the magnetically energized conduit. The flow of the magnetic flux loop typically extends from a point where the flux loop consolidates beyond one end of the magnetically energized conduit, around the periphery of the continuous coil of wire along the longitudinal axis of the conduit and to a point where the flux loop reconsolidates beyond the other end of the magnetically energized conduit. When included in a piping system, magnetic fluid treatment is provided at a plurality of distinct points by utilizing non-magnetic coupling devices to make fluid impervious, non-contiguous connections of the inlet and outlet ports of a magnetically energized conduit with additional segments of conduit utilized to promote the flow of fluid through the magnetically energized conduit.
The non-magnetic coupling devices establish the flow of a fluid along a path extending through a first non-magnetically conductive inlet conduit segment, a magnetically energized conduit downstream of the inlet segment and a second non-magnetically conductive outlet conduit segment downstream of the magnetically conductive conduit segment. Non-magnetic material allows the magnetic flux loop of the magnetically energized conduit to pass through the fluid impervious boundary wall of the coupling devices and concentrate near the ends of the magnetically energized conduit so that fluid flowing through the non-magnetically conductive conduit segments may receive magnetic treatment in these regions.
For example, a feed stream comprising a fluid column receptive to magnetic treatment may be introduced to the inlet port of a first non-magnetic coupling device connected to a magnetically energized conduit to establish the flow of fluid through the apparatus. As the feed stream flows through the first non-magnetically conductive conduit segment, in fluid communication with the inlet port of the magnetically energized conduit, it may be exposed to approximately 150 gauss of magnetic flux concentrated in this first region of magnetic treatment. After being discharged from the inlet port of the conduit, the fluid column may then be exposed to 200 gauss of magnetic energy concentrated in a second region of magnetic treatment as it is directed to pass through the energized coil along a path extending through and substantially orthogonal to each turn of the electrical conductor forming the coil of wire surrounding the outer surface of the conduit. As the feed stream is directed to flow through a second non-magnetically conductive conduit segment, in fluid communication with the outlet port of the magnetically energized conduit, it is then exposed to approximately 150 gauss of magnetic flux concentrated in this third region of magnetic treatment. The fluid column may then be discharged from the second non-magnetic coupling device as a processed feed stream.
Thus, fluid passing through an electromagnetic field generator utilizing non-magnetic coupling devices serving as non-magnetically conductive inlet and outlet conduit segments making fluid impervious, non-contiguous connections between the inlet and outlet ports of a magnetically energized conduit and additional segments of conduit to promote the flow of fluid through the magnetically energized conduit may receive magnetic treatment at a plurality of distinct points.
Because the magnetically conductive conduit absorbs the magnetic field generated by the energized coil of wire encircling it, other magnetically conductive objects will typically be attracted to it. Further, as the gap between a magnetically energized conduit and another magnetically conductive object decreases, the strength of the magnetic field in the space between the energized conduit and the other object typically increases due to the magnetic energy being concentrated in a smaller area.
Utilizing a non-magnetic coupling device to make a non-contiguous connection between a magnetically energized conduit and an additional segment of magnetically conductive conduit allows the strength of the magnetic field concentrated at the end of the energized conduit to increase due to the attraction of the non-energized conduit to the energized conduit. Further, as the distance between the ends of the conduits decreases, the strength of the magnetic field in the space between the ends of the two conduits typically increases as the magnetic energy is concentrated in a smaller area.
For example, a feed stream passing through a first non-magnetic coupling device making a fluid impervious, non-contiguous connection between a first length of non-energized magnetically conductive conduit and a magnetically energized conduit may be exposed to approximately 300 gauss of magnetic energy concentrated in this first region of magnetic treatment. The fluid column may then be exposed to 200 gauss of magnetic flux in a second region of magnetic treatment as it is directed to pass through the energized coil along a path extending through and substantially orthogonal to each turn of the electrical conductor forming the coil of wire surrounding the outer surface of the magnetically energized conduit. The feedstock may then be exposed to approximately 300 gauss of magnetic flux in a third region of magnetic treatment as it passes through the magnetic field concentrated in the fluid impervious, non-contiguous connection between the magnetically energized conduit and a second length of non-energized magnetically conductive conduit provided by a second non-magnetic coupling device.
Thus, the non-contiguous connections of a magnetically energized conduit with two flanking lengths of non-energized magnetically conductive conduit may result in the magnetic flux concentrated at each end of the magnetically energized conduit increasing from 150 gauss to 300 gauss. However, if the end of a magnetically energized conduit is allowed to come in contact with a flanking length of magnetically conductive conduit, the magnetic flux loop to be absorbed by the contiguous configuration of magnetically conductive conduits and magnetic energy will no longer be concentrated at the end of the magnetically energized conduit. Thus, 200 gauss of magnetic fluid treatment may be attained as a feed stream passes through the magnetic energy concentrated within the energized coil of wire, but no magnetic fluid treatment will be provided at the end of the energized conduit in fluid communication with a flanking length segment of non-energized magnetically conductive conduit.
Some prior art devices insert baffling devices or core means within the bore of the conduit used to transport a fluid through a magnetic field in an attempt to convolute the flow of a fluid or otherwise effect the treatment provided by the device. However, the insertion of baffles, core means or other apparatus within the internal boundary wall of the magnetically conductive conduit of the instant invention typically restricts the flow of fluid through the conduit and provides no benefit to the magnetic fluid treatment provided by the device. The backflow and eddies that normally occur as a fluid column passes through a conduit result in sufficient turbulence for effective magnetic fluid treatment. Therefore, the instant invention does not include any type of baffle within the magnetically conductive conduit or core means disposed within and spaced apart from the internal boundary wall of the magnetically energized conduit. This allows the full flow capacity of the device to be realized.
While the amp-turns of an electromagnetic field generator typically indicate the gauss strength of a device, a method of attaining a significant increase in gauss strength generated by an identical number of amp-turns has been discovered. This is done by dividing the length of magnetically conductive conduit of the previously disclosed device into two shorter, equal lengths of conduit and similarly dividing the length of electrical conductor of the previously disclosed device into two smaller, equal lengths. The first smaller length of electrical conductor may be wound around the first shorter length of conduit to form a first coil of wire encircling the first conduit and the second smaller length of electrical conductor may be wound around the second shorter length of conduit to form a second coil of wire encircling the second conduit. A non-magnetic coupling device may be used to make a fluid impervious, non-contiguous connection between these two shorter lengths of conduit encircled by wire coils.
The second conductor lead of the first coil of wire encircling the first conduit is connected to the adjacent first conductor lead of the second coil of wire encircling the second conduit. The now continuous coil of wire surrounding the non-contiguously connected conduits may be energized with a single power supply. The combined amp-turns of the two shorter magnetically energized conduits are identical to the number of amp-turns of the original larger unit. However, the strength of the magnetic field within either of the two smaller coils is typically less than half the strength of the magnetic field within the larger coil. This is due to the amp-turns of the larger device being concentrated in only one area while the amp-turns of the two smaller units are concentrated in two separate and distinct areas.
The distinct magnetic fields generated by each of the two smaller units are concentrated in the space between the magnetically energized conduits. The magnetic energy concentrated in the space between the non-contiguously connected, magnetically energized conduits is typically more than six times that found within the coiled electrical conductor of the larger unit. This enhanced point of magnetic fluid treatment is the result of the attraction of the non-contiguous, magnetically energized conduits to one another and the concentration of their distinct magnetic fields one distinct area.
The previously disclosed use of a non-magnetic coupling device to connect a magnetically energized conduit and a non-energized magnetically conductive conduit has been shown to boost the strength of magnetic energy concentrated at the end of the energized conduit to 150% of the strength of the magnetic field concentrated within its coil of wire. However, the non-contiguous connection of the two shorter magnetically energized conduits provides an even greater increase of magnetic energy. The fluid impervious, non-contiguous connection of two magnetically energized conduits via a non-magnetic coupling device may result in the magnetic energy concentrated in the space between the conduits being more than 1500% of the strength of the magnetic field within either of the two smaller energized coils. Further, non-magnetic coupling devices may be utilized to provide fluid impervious, non-contiguous connections at the inlet port of the first magnetically energized conduit and outlet port of the second magnetically energized conduit to provide additional distinct points of magnetic fluid treatment.
For example, a fluid flowing through two magnetically energized conduits connected via a non-magnetic coupling device may be exposed to approximately 120 gauss of magnetic energy as it passes through the inlet port of the first conduit. The fluid column may then be exposed to 80 gauss of magnetic flux as it is directed to pass through the first energized coil along a path extending through and substantially orthogonal to each turn of the first electrical conductor forming the first coil of wire surrounding the outer surface of the first conduit. As the fluid passes through the non-magnetic coupling device connecting the outlet port of the first magnetically energized conduit and the inlet port of the second magnetically energized conduit, it may be exposed to more than 1200 gauss of magnetic energy concentrated in the space between the two magnetically energized conduits. As the fluid flows through the second magnetically energized conduit, it may then be exposed to 80 gauss of magnetic flux as it is directed to pass through the second energized coil along a path extending through and substantially orthogonal to each turn of the second electrical conductor forming the second coil of wire surrounding the outer surface of the second conduit. The fluid column may finally be exposed to approximately 120 gauss of magnetic energy as passes through the outlet port of the second conduit.
However, if the ends of two magnetically energized conduits are allowed to come in contact with each other, their magnetic energy will concentrate in a single area, similar to a single area of concentrated magnetic energy provided by several distinct clusters of coiled electrical conductor encircling a length of magnetically conductive conduit. The direct contact of energized conduits results the magnetic energy generated by the distinct coils of energized wire being absorbed by the now contiguous magnetically conductive conduits and concentrated in a single area. Therefore, the adjacent ends of two magnetically energized conduits must be in a non-contiguous connection to allow their distinct magnetic fields to concentrate in the space between them. Absent the claimed fluid impervious, non-contiguous connection between the magnetically energized conduits, a distinct point of enhanced magnetic fluid treatment in the space between the conduits is not present.
A number of variables may be modified to optimize the instant invention. For example, the size and shape of the wire used to form the wire coil, the length of the winding along the surface of the conduit and the number of layers of wire forming the coil of wire may be adapted to specific applications to optimize the device. These factors, along with the output capacity of the power supply determine the total amp-turns of the device. Other variables include the size, shape and types of materials comprising the conduit and coupling devices, and the size, shape and composition of materials comprising a protective housing, if included.
The instant invention may be modified to provide magnetic treatment to fluids containing corrosive, caustic or other types of components that could damage the fluid impervious boundary wall of the magnetically conductive conduit or otherwise affect the structural integrity of the device. Tubular conduits comprising materials such as polyethylene, polypropylene, polyurethane, nylon or plasticized polyvinyl chloride typically have a resistance to many fluids that may damage the magnetically conductive conduit. Such fluids may receive exposure to magnetic energy at a plurality of distinct points by adapting the instant invention to sleeve a segment of non-magnetically conductive pipe, hose or other form of tubular conduit within the aperture of the magnetically energized conduit.
The instant invention may be installed on a segment of conduit within a piping system comprising a non-magnetically conductive material utilized in the transmission of a fluid column. The diameter of the inner surface of the fluid impervious boundary wall of the magnetically conductive conduit must greater than the external diameter of the fluid impervious boundary wall of the non-magnetically conductive conduit so the magnetically energized conduit may sleeve a segment of the non-magnetic conduit.
When the flow of fluid through a non-magnetically conductive piping system must not be interrupted, the magnetically conductive conduit may be split along its longitudinal axis into sections of preferably equal size. These sections may then be rejoined adjacent the outer surface of the fluid impervious boundary wall of the non-magnetic conduit so that the magnetically conductive conduit encircles a segment of the non-magnetic piping system. Non-magnetically conductive conduit segments may be connected to the ends of the magnetically conductive conduit so that they encircle a segment of the non-magnetic piping system. The electrical conductor may then be coiled around the outer surface of the magnetically conductive conduit and energized by a power supply. The resulting sleeve comprising a magnetically energized conduit encircling the non-magnetic conduit provides for magnetic fluid treatment at a plurality of distinct points.
Because the internal conduit transporting the fluid through the piping system is non-magnetic, the magnetic flux generated by the magnetically energized conduit is not captured or absorbed by it. The magnetic energy of the flux loop is therefore free to flow through the non-magnetically conductive conduit as if through air and may concentrate within the fluid transmission conduit at distinct points relative to the coiled electrical conductor and each end of the magnetically energized conduit.
Installation of the instant invention in a large diameter piping system may require the use of flanged connections at the inlet and outlet ports of the magnetically energized conduit. In such applications, a gasket comprising a non-magnetically conducting material may be utilized to seal a flanged connection between the end of a magnetically energized conduit and the end of another segment of conduit. When utilized in this manner, a gasket comprising a non-magnetically conducting material provides a coupling device establishing a non-magnetically conductive conduit segment defining a fluid impervious boundary wall with an inner surface and an outer surface and having inlet and outlet ports, the inner surface of said inlet and outlet ports adapted to receive a segment of conduit. The use of a non-magnetic gasket allows the magnetic flux loop to pass through its fluid impervious boundary wall and concentrate near the end of the magnetically energized conduit so that fluid within this non-magnetically conductive conduit segment may receive magnetic treatment.
Cuts, abrasions, dents, exposure to sunlight and other types of damage may affect the structural integrity of the coiled electrical conductor and impair its performance. An enclosure may be used to protect the wire coil. It may be solid-bodied or may include a pattern of perforations that allow for ventilation of the unit.
Prior art devices typically utilize a protective housing formed with materials having a high magnetic permeability to protect the coil of wire. The enclosures are typically formed by attaching a pair of end plates to the conduit on either side of the coil of wire. The end plates typically comprise a magnetically conductive material similar to that comprising the conduit, with one end plate located between the inlet port of the conduit and the coil of wire and the other end plate located between the coil of wire and the outlet port of the conduit. The coil of wire is then enclosed within a protective housing by attaching a tubular member, comprising a similar magnetically conductive material, to the pair of magnetically conductive end plates affixed to conduit.
The use of a magnetically conductive material, such as carbon steel, to form a protective housing provides a flow path for the magnetic flux loop generated by the coil of wire and prevents stray magnetic fields outside of the housing. This typically results in the magnetic flux loop generated by an energized coil of wire being captured within the magnetically conductive housing so that little, if any, gauss strength can be measured at either end of a magnetically energized conduit. Thus, magnetic fluid treatment is limited to the area within the energized coil of wire. For example, a fluid flowing through a magnetically energized conduit enclosed within a housing comprising a magnetically permeable material may only be exposed to 200 gauss of magnetic treatment as it passes through the coil of wire.
Therefore, in order to achieve magnetic fluid treatment at a plurality of distinct points it is advantageous to utilize a non-corrosive material having a high coefficient of thermal conductivity and low magnetic permeability, such as aluminum or stainless steel, to form the protective enclosure for the coil of wire. Non-magnetic coupling devices may be used to connect a magnetically energized conduit enclosed with a non-magnetic housing to a piping system to promote the flow of fluid through the energized conduit. The non-magnetic components prevent the magnetic flux loop from being captured, absorbed or contained within the housing or the couplings so that it is therefore free to flow as if through air.
For example, fluid may flow through a magnetically energized conduit, enclosed within a non-magnetic protective housing, utilizing non-magnetic coupling devices to provide fluid impervious, non-contiguous connections at each end of the conduit to promote the flow of a feed stream through the energized conduit. The fluid may be exposed to 150 gauss of magnetic flux as passes through the inlet port of the energized conduit and then 200 gauss of magnetic energy as it passes through the coil of wire encircling it. Additionally, the fluid may be exposed to 150 gauss of magnetic flux as it passes through the outlet port of the energized conduit. Thus, magnetic fluid treatment may be provided at a plurality of distinct points by a magnetically energized conduit enclosed within a non-magnetic housing. In comparison, magnetic fluid treatment is only provided within the coil of wire of a similar energized conduit enclosed within a magnetically permeable housing.
In certain applications, it may be desirable to contain the magnetic flux loop of the energized coil of wire to prevent it from flowing through the air surrounding the device. Magnetic fluid treatment may be provided at a plurality of distinct points by utilizing a protective housing comprising a magnetically conductive material that extends beyond each end of a magnetically energized conduit. In this configuration, non-magnetic coupling devices are utilized within a magnetically conductive enclosure to make fluid impervious, non-contiguous connections between the energized conduit and a pair of flanking lengths of non-energized magnetically conductive conduit.
A first end plate may be affixed to a first flanking length of non-energized magnetically conductive conduit making a fluid impervious, non-contiguous connection at the inlet port of the magnetically energized conduit and a second end plate may be affixed to a second flanking length of non-energized magnetically conductive conduit making a fluid impervious, non-contiguous connection at the outlet port of the magnetically energized conduit. The coil of wire may then be enclosed within a protective housing by attaching a tubular member to the end plates affixed to the flanking lengths of conduit. The end plates and the tubular member forming the protective housing typically comprise a magnetically conductive material similar to that comprising the flanking lengths of magnetically conductive conduit. The use of a magnetically conductive protective housing provides a path for flow of the magnetic flux loop generated by the energized electrical conductor and captures it within the housing. Non-magnetic coupling devices are used within the magnetically conductive housing to connect the magnetically energized conduit with the flanking lengths of conduit to promote the flow of fluid through the energized conduit. The non-contiguous connections provided by the non-magnetic couplings prevent the magnetic flux loop from being absorbed by a contiguous arrangement of magnetically conductive conduits and allow the magnetic energy generated by the energized coil of wire to concentrate in the spaces between the energized conduit and the flanking segments of magnetically conductive conduit.
For example, fluid may flow through a magnetically energized conduit utilizing non-magnetic coupling devices to provide fluid impervious, non-contiguous connections with flanking lengths of magnetically conductive conduit to promote the flow of a feed stream through the energized conduit. The magnetically energized conduit and the non-magnetically conductive conduit segments may be enclosed within a magnetically conductive housing having its end plates affixed to the flanking lengths of conduit. The fluid may be exposed to 150 gauss of magnetic flux as it passes through the inlet port of the magnetically energized conduit, then 200 gauss of magnetic energy as it passes through the coil of wire encircling the conduit and 150 gauss of magnetic flux as it passes through the outlet port of the energized conduit. Thus, magnetic fluid treatment may be provided within a magnetically conductive housing at a plurality of distinct points by utilizing non-magnetic coupling devices to make fluid impervious, non-contiguous connections at the inlet and outlet ports of the magnetically energized conduit.
The instant invention provides an environmentally friendly device capable of inducing a similar ionic charge to dissolved and suspended substances within a fluid column. This typically allows contaminants within a fluid column to become non-adhesive and inhibits their accumulation as deposits within conduits and on surfaces of equipment utilized in the transmission of the fluid. It has also proven to be effective in breaking many oil/water emulsions and thereby improves the efficiency of oil/water separation equipment. In certain applications, magnetic fluid treatment may be effective in eliminating biological contaminants, such as bacteria.
When compared to prior art devices, the instant invention provides superior magnetic fluid treatment by utilizing non-magnetic coupling devices to allow the strength of the magnetic field generated by the energized coil of electrical conductor encircling the magnetically conductive conduit to concentrate at a plurality of distinct points rather than in a single area. Further, the instant invention typically weighs less, generates less heat, requires less electrical energy and generates greater gauss strength than similarly sized prior at devices.